


Markiplier x Reader fantasies

by Amerild



Category: mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Massage, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerild/pseuds/Amerild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots between you and Markiplier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good morning it is indeed!

**Author's Note:**

> I will do my best to update regularly but inspiration sometimes hits randomly. I will also try to tag to the best of my knowledge this series.
> 
> Edit: Also, bear in mind, English is my second language. I have a very good vocabulary but sometimes my syntax is a little wonky and I might forget a word or two. Just point it out to me and I'll do my best to correct it.

You wake up in the soft golden light of the sun filtering through the drapes. You’re snuggled up to his firm chest. He’s still asleep, blissfully unaware, so innocent and relaxed, a glorious expanse of golden skin. 

As you look at him with love and a bit of lust, you notice that something IS awake, though. You feel a bit sneaky and devious, you want to give him a nice wake-up call. He always sleeps like the dead, now you can turn that to your advantage. You gently detach yourself from his warm embrace, lightly nipping you way down his gorgeous chest, eliciting cute little sighs from him. 

You get him out from under the sheet and give him just a little lick at the tip. This time, you’re rewarded with a little moan. Enjoying his reactions, you lick from the root to the tip and then take him into your mouth. You put a hand on his left hip to hold him down while he bucks his hips.  
Swirling your tongue around the head, you smile inwardly at his full-throated moans. You even hear your name through his moans as you teasingly swipe your tongue across his slit.

You caress his balls gently with your other hand, while you swallow him to the root. He almost screams out your name as you swallow his essence. He finally opens his eyes, his mind blown by the force of his orgasm.

“Wow…” he utters as he is trying to recover. “That was… damn!”

You slither up his body, a coy smile on your lips.

“Well, hello there, m’lady!” he says, still dazed and a bit out of breath.

“Hello my love, good morning!” you say, then you kiss him.

“A good morning it is indeed!” he says with a smile, his hands roaming across your back, scratching lightly here, caressing gently there. “I love you, m’lady.”

“I love you too!” You say as you bend to kiss him again.

You moan in his mouth as he flicks his thumbs across your nipples.

“You like that, don’t you?” He says, with his deep sensual voice. You can’t answer as words have escaped you so you nod. You feel the heat pooling in your core.  
With his strong limbs, he lifts you up so you straddle him, your core against his thigh. He starts a delicious rhythm of friction with his thigh and it feels heavenly.  
You start feeling his length awakening again after a while. He then caresses your clit and you buck against him. Two of his fingers slip inside you with no problem, you’re so wet. He angles them just right and suddenly, you’re over the edge, exploding around his fingers.

While you’re still spasming, he lifts you above his length and impales you in one swift move. You cry out in ecstasy, a second orgasm crashing against you like a wave.  
He holds you upright with his strong arms and starts to pump into you, whispering how much he loves your tightness with that sexy voice of his and you melt even further. You bend down to kiss him and stay there, your hands on each side of his head. He groans as you bite his lower lip. 

Then you start peppering little nips on his necks and shoulders, hitting all the spots you know are guaranteed to make him melt. As he pumps into you, you start to feel the third one coming, so you clench voluntarily around him and he moans your name as he starts to buck more wildly. Your teeth sinks into his shoulder as you try to muffle your screams as you come. He has no such compunction and you hear his beautiful voice cracking as he comes violently into you.

You flop down on him, boneless.

“I love you Mark.” You manage to say between pants.

“I love you too, m’lady. What a nice way to wake up!"


	2. Testing the limits

Chapter 2 : Testing the limits

You arrive home a bit later than usual. You smile as you hear Mark, Bob and Wade’s raucous laughter the minute you open the door. That’s right, he had a Speedrunners video to film with them. Closing the door behind you, you kick off your shoes and hang your coat on one of the hooks lining the wall.

You go towards the recording room and let your purse on the coffee table as you go past it. Just outside the door, you can hear Bob say “fuck me” as he usually does when he’s boned. That gives you a naughty idea. You silently open the door and just as soundlessly close it behind you. You put yourself on all fours, padding sneakily towards his desk who just so happens to have an open area where you can slip through.

As you arrive beneath the desk, you notice that he wears boxers. Perfect for your naughty plan! You choose a moment where he’s dead and just watching Bob and Wade try to outrun each other and you pounce. You start caressing his thighs just beneath the boxers. To his credit, he manages to keep a straight face, but just barely.

“Let’s test your control, shall we?” You whisper coyly as you deftly open his boxers and take him into your mouth. You smile inwardly as you hear the tiniest gasp. You feel his legs trembling against your shoulders with the effort not to react. You slip your hand beneath his shirt, scratching lightly his stomach. You’re rewarded with a definite twitch in his length. He’s always so responsive, so communicative in bed or otherwise.

You hear Bob laughing and winning, judging by Wade’s reactions. Mark shakily says that they have enough footage for now and he finishes with his normal outro. He says bye to Bob and Wade who did not notice a single thing. Just as he closes Skype, he lets out a loud moan as you swallow him to the root.

“God, you naughty little minx! Do you have any idea how hard… oh!” he trails off and doesn’t finish his sentence because he loses his train of thought as you start playing around with his balls.

“God, I’m not going to last… long if you continue this, babe.” He manages to say between pants and gasps.

You swirl your tongue around him while sucking quite hard and he lets out a shout as he empties himself inside your mouth. You lick a bit that was at the corner of your mouth.

“You are a dirty girl, you know that?” You nod, proud of yourself.

“Do you know what I do to dirty girls?” You get up and start running to the bedroom. He manages to tackle you after you get up the stairs, both of you laughing all the way. He scoops you up in his strong arms and carries you to the bed. He takes your two wrists with one hand and pins them above your head.

He then proceeds to unbutton your shirt with his free hand and molesting one of your breasts. He mouths one of your nipples through your lacy bra and it feels amazing. His free hand goes up your skirt, caressing your clit through your panties. You buck and moan with the heat coursing through your veins. He gets your panties halfway down your legs and slips two fingers inside you, angling to touch the place that makes you a pile of goo. You gasp at the feeling, panting and clenching your hands. He licks at your clit with nice, long strikes that make you feel faint from the pleasure. Just as you’re about to come, he withdraws his tongue and stops his fingers for a few seconds, watching you with a mischievous look in his eye. You know what that means. You’re in for a long ride.

He slowly licks a bit at your clit, not enough to make you come but god, it is glorious. He keeps you there for quite some time but you lost track of time a while ago. And then finally, he enters you with his length and the sensation of finally being full is too much. You explode around him as he continues through your orgasm and you feel like you can’t stop spasming. He rides you to a second orgasm and you both scream your pleasure as you come together. He manages to flop down beside you, not wanting to crush you beneath his weight. You snuggle together and fall asleep like that, exhausted.


	3. Cooking for your love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want the recipe for the chicken, just tell me in the comments and I'll edit this chapter to add at the end.

You come home with the groceries and you hear a scream of terror coming from his recording room. You knew it was probably from ‘Five Nights at Freddy’s’. There was a brand new one out and those videos were amongst his most popular ones. You let out a small chuckle. He always made you laugh with his over-the-top reactions, either on the screen or in real life. You enter the kitchen and put the groceries away. You notice a note on the door to his recording room.

“M’lady,  
I will be recording a few videos back to back,  
so I will be unavailable until 6pm. After that,  
we could have supper in front of a movie, your  
pick of course ^_^.  
Your Markimoo  
xxx ”

You smile as that lets you enough time to cook one of his favorites, your herbs’n’spices chicken. You put your fave song on repeat (I kinda have Shirk – Haunted on repeat, I wonder why *wink*) and start chopping up garlic and an onion. You prepare the whole thing and let it simmer for about two hours, the wonderful aromas whetting your appetite. You get the chicken out of the cauldron and let it cool off on a plate. You return to the game you had paused.

Twenty minutes later, you come back to separate it into little chunks and get the bones out. Just as you finish the last piece, you feel his lips against the nape of your neck and his arms around your waist.

“That smells heavenly, you’re spoiling me, love.” He says, peppering a few kisses on your right shoulder, sending sparks of desire down your spine.

“Never, you goofy goober.” He bites into your shoulder, leaving you weak in the knees. He lazily spins you around so that you’re facing him. His soft lips are pressing against yours, gently and lovingly kissing you. You link your dirty hands behind his neck and you kiss him deeper, but just as gently, caressing his tongue with yours. He moans with that sexy voice of his, sending a tendril of heat through your core. He gently ends the kiss and rests his forehead on your shoulder, panting a bit, leaving you the perfect opening. You pounce on his neck, biting one of his sensitive spots and he groans in pleasure. He grinds his hips against yours, biting you back, leaving you deliciously light-headed and craving for more. He moves you a bit farther along the counter and hoists you up on it, still grinding his length against your naked core, making you moan heatedly.

“No panties, huh? You naughty girl.” He whispers in your ear then bites it, making you whimper as he inserts two fingers inside your core. He archs his fingers at just the right angle to send you flying. He stops after only a few pumps, to your disappointment. He then sheds his boxers (no pants when recording, right? ^_^;) and you spread your legs to welcome him. He enters in one slow stroke and it feels so good. While he moves into you, he kisses you slowly, languorously.

“I love you, y/n.”

“I love you too, Mark.”

He picks up the pace slowly, his caresses alternating between your chest and your clit. It doesn’t take long before you both come together.

“Have I told you lately how awesome you are and how much I love you?” He says in his rumbling baritone.

“Not today, at least.” You say with a shy smile.

“Then I shall remedy to this. I love you and you are the awesomest person on this planet.” He says with shining eyes and a big smile.

“No, that would be you, Mark, with all the good you do and all the people you inspire every single day.”

“You’re gonna make me blush, love!” He says, blushing a bit anyway.

“Maybe if I tell you enough times, you’ll come to believe it someday.” He blushes deeper.

“Somehow I doubt it.”

“Even if every single one of your fans believes it?”

“I don’t believe myself to be a great man. I’m only one person.”

“We’ll just have to agree to disagree on this one,”

“I guess.” You hug him with all your might and kiss him on the cheek. “Now, do you think I can get down?”

He looks down and blushes. “Oops, of course, sorry!”

He moved out of the way and helped you off the counter. He also sneaks a hug before letting you go finish cooking. He proceeds to clean the counter, still blushing a bit. You try to smother your chuckle but fail, earning you a small glare.

“You’re adorable, you know that?”

He’s grumbling beneath his breath though you catch a small smile on his face before he turns around. You shake your head and continue to prepare a soup with part of the chicken broth left from your recipe. In the meantime, you fish out Mason pots to store away the rest of your chicken broth for later use. You put a few chunks of chicken in each pot then top them off with the broth, all the while continuing to cook the soup. When the soup is finally done, you serve him his bowl, serve your own and you both go to the couch to watch one of your favourite movies.


	4. Massotherapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is happening just as he's trying to do the 20/20/20/20 mode for Five Nights at Freddy's. You know, the part where he's massaging his arm in slow-mo with sexy music. Well, it inspired me because I massage my hubby's hands when he needs it, so here it is.

You’re sitting on the couch, watching a few episodes of your favorite series. You’re waiting for your love to finish his challenge. From the sounds coming from his recording room, it’s not going well. Screams of frustration have replaced the screams of terror. You sigh and you wait, watching yet another episode of your series, knitting the night away. After a few hours, despite your best efforts and your boyfriend’s intermittent screams, you fall asleep.

*Switching to Mark’s POV*

‘Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit! Ok, I have to take a break or else I’m gonna break something. Goddamn 20/20/20/20 mode! Why did someone have to beat it? Fuck!’

He gets out of his recording room, grumbling under his breath. He stops short in the living room, seeing you asleep on his couch with the DVD menu still there on the screen. A tender smile creeps across his face as he takes in the black and green scarf lying half-finished on your lap. He turns off the DVD and the TV. Picking up the wool very carefully, he put it on the coffee table. He then gently picks you up from the couch, wincing as his sore arms protest. Being very careful not to jostle you around, he got up the stairs. As he’s putting you down, he winces as it pulls at his abused muscles. You wake up just in time to catch his wince.

“Are you ok?” You whisper with your sleepy voice.

“Crap, I was trying not to wake you up.” He says sheepishly.

“Don’t worry about it, are you ok?”

“I’ve been gaming for approximately 6 to 7 hours straight. My right arm is really sore right now.”

You extend your hands towards his arm.

“Nah babe, it’s alright! I’m fine, honest!”

“Mark…” He hears the steel beneath your voice and he sighs, defeated.

“Alrighty then.” You take his hand and start massaging his palm, rubbing with the pads of your thumbs.

“Oh god, that feels so good!” He moans contentedly as you continue attacking the sore muscles of his right hand. You then start rubbing his fingers, one by one. You move on to the back of his hand, bending to kiss each of his knuckles. When your head returns to its previous position, your eyes are caught by his, which are filled with love, devotion and awe. You avert your eyes, blushing. You continue your way up his arm, massaging his wrists, then up his forearm. You take your time to really work out the knots and kinks you find along the way. You continue up his arm, appreciating the feel of his skin under your fingers and the play of muscles under his golden skin. You sit up on the bed and pat between your legs. He starts to shake his head no but you pin him with a glare and he sits down with his back to you, sighing.

“Oh shush, you love it and you know it.” You say with a small chuckle.

“Ok, I give up, you win.” He says, bowing his head to give you better access to his shoulders and neck. You dig into his back, searching for knots to loosen. Every swipe of your thumbs earns you a contented moan. Then you start on his neck and he becomes boneless.

You can’t resist his golden skin, you start kissing his right shoulder and you’re rewarded with a groan. One of your hands goes up in his raven hair and you start scratching lightly the back of his head. He shivers with delight.

“Would you believe me if I told you that I have tingles in my toes from what you’re doing?”

“And if I do that?” You whisper against his skin, right before you bite down in his shoulder, then lick right where you bit. Your only answer is an incoherent moan. You move on to his ear and suddenly, you’re no longer sitting on the bed. He twisted on himself and then, all you know are his lips on yours, hungrily kissing you and his hands cradling the back of your head so you don’t bump it somewhere. Then his hands are everywhere on your body, making you moan heatedly. He’s fervently worshipping every inch of skin with his mouth or his hands. You hear snippets of his sexy voice whispering about how beautiful you are. Two of his fingers enter your core and you gasp at the pleasure. One of your hands is carding through his raven locks while he licks and nips at your clit, then his length is inside of you and it doesn’t take long before you both come together. After regaining your breath, you kiss his damp forehead, not caring about the sweat.

“I adore you, you know that?”

“And you are amazing, m’lady.” He says with a lopsided grin, kissing your cheek. He then gets up.

“Welp, I have to go back, I haven’t finished yet. I was just taking a break, which unexpectedly got longer.” 

“Not my fault if you’re too sexy.” You grumble under your breath. “Love you too.” You say to his retreating back. After a few minutes, you’re dead to the world and you miss his shouts of triumph that he did it.


	5. Pluviophile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will not have the 'Established Relationship' thing. It might even be how the reader and Mark met in the first place.

You're in your little apartment in L.A. and your AC doesn't work. Again. And the heat outside is intense, not a breath of fresh air to be had. You tried to bear it as much as you could but eventually you gave up and took a nice refreshing shower. The effects didn't last very long but at least, you're not all sweaty now. You take a decision right then and there to go out to see a movie. It's been a while since you saw one and you wanted to see the Avengers movie that got out recently. You put on a light cotton robe of your favourite colour, brush your hair into a braid to keep it out of the way and then you go out. When you arrive at the theater, you catch a viewing just in time to be able to buy popcorn and a soda and go take a seat.

It was a nice movie, you especially found Robert Downey Jr to be very handsome. When you get outside, you gaze in awe at the major thunderstorm going on. You're really excited because you love walking in the rain, especially after such a hot day. Luckily, you only had flip-flops like you always have in the summer unless you were going somewhere fancy. Before going outside though, you check to see if the thunder is really close or a bit removed from where you are by counting the seconds between the light and the sounds. Ok, good, it's a bit farther away, so there's little to no chance of getting hit by lightning. You come out of the theater and welcome the sensation of the droplets of water running down your skin. You smile as you watch the water run in rivulets all over the sidewalk. You revel in the sound of the water all around you. You're so engrossed in the sensations that you do not watch where you're going and you collide with someone. Your ankle twists a bit and you wince. Strong arms catch you and right you before you fall any further.

"Sorry miss, are you all right?" You hear a deep, velvety voice near your ears and you shiver a bit and it's not because of the rain. You turn around and you stand there, gaping. A very handsome man with slanted deep brown eyes, black hair and golden skin is staring at you with concern. He repeats his question in a more worried manner.

"Oh, um, yes, I'm ok, you caught me just in time! Sorry about that, I didn't really watch where I was going. I was enjoying the rain a bit too much, I think." You say sheepishly, still openly appreciating the view.

"That's ok, I wasn't really watching where I was going either and for the same reason." He says, embarrassed. You suddenly notice that you’re in his personal space and try taking a step back. Your ankle decided not to support you so you stumble and he catches you again. Luckily, he spots a bench not too far from you and helps you to it.

“Sorry, it seems that I twisted my ankle a bit, I’m just clumsy like that.”

“Is your residence really far from here?” He says, the concern radiating from his sensual voice.

“About 15 minutes at my normal walking speed.”

“Can I help you back home?” You debate with yourself letting a complete stranger, albeit a really nice and hot one, know where you live and escort you there.

“Um, sure.” He offers you his arm to help you walk. Along the way, you can’t help but feel the play of his muscles beneath the smooth skin. About halfway, you just can’t do it anymore, you have to stop on another bench to catch your breath.

“Ok, alright, I have another idea to help you home. Maybe you’re not going to like it but it would be the easiest way to get you home.”

“And what would that be?” You ask between pants.

“I could carry you.” He’s not meeting your eyes and oh my, is that a blush? This guy’s too cute!

“Ok, I trust you even though I do not know your name yet.”

“Mark.”

“Y/N.”

He then takes your hand to help you up and he scoops you up with barely a problem. You slip your arms around his neck and you sense him shiver. You’re close enough to smell his perfume, musky and masculine without being overpowering. A tendril of heat shoots through your core and you gasp minutely. He’s looking at you strangely but seems to brush it off. You give him directions to where you live, all the while admiring the scenery *wink*. He sneaks a few peeks himself and you catch a few times. You can’t really blame him, your dress is thin and hugs your curves because of the rain. 

After a few minutes, you finally arrive at your apartment building. He drops you gently so you can unlock the front door and he helps you getting to your floor. At your door, you shyly invite him inside to maybe have a glass of water or something. Too polite, he looks about to decline but you look at him and suddenly, he says yes. You unlock the door to your apartment and direct him towards your bedroom.

“I’m going to change clothes, you can wait in the living at the couch. I’ll be able to hop along with the walls to help me.”

“Ok, if you’re sure. Just call me if you need any help.”

He goes out of your bedroom, closing the door behind him.

You put off your dress and put on shorts and a t-shirt. You then hop along to the bathroom with your dress in hand. You put it on a hanger to dry over the bathtub. You come back to your bedroom, pick up a larger t-shirt and a pair of shorts that belonged to your father. You then go back to the living room, where he’s sitting on the couch, looking uncomfortable.

“Here are some dry clothes for you. You can use my drier for your clothes. It’s in the bathroom.”

He thanks you and gets up to go change and dry his clothes.

When he comes back, he finds you flipping through channels on the TV.

“Ooh, I love that movie.” He says in an excited voice. You smile in amusement, he’s so adorable. He sits beside you on the couch. Both of your laughs echo in the apartment, even after the movie. You talk about anything and everything with him and you feel like you’ll never be judged, you feel so comfortable around him even though you just met. Eventually, you both fall asleep on the couch.

When you wake up the next morning, your head is resting on his firm chest. You stay there, appreciating the feel of his smooth skin against yours and the calm beat of his heart just beneath your ear. You wonder if it could lead to more. You scoff to yourself. Of course not, he’s gorgeous, he could have anybody, why would he go out with you. All you had going for you was a nice pair of boobs and cute eyes (feel free to insert your advantages here instead of mine). After a few minutes, you hear him wake up. You fake still being asleep. You feel him freezing a bit then relaxing, you hear him mutter the word cute as you feel his eyes on you. Now, it’s your turn to freeze. Man, that took you by surprise. He felt that, his heart is beating fast now. You give up faking sleep and look him in his gorgeous chocolate eyes, your head still on his chest. You feel his hand cupping your cheek and you lean into it, closing your eyes with a tiny sigh. His breath catches and you feel his lips barely there, a butterfly’s touch on yours. You catch him by surprise by kissing him back, just as softly. He pulls back and you catch his eyes. You can read so much in them. Shock, lust, happiness, tenderness. You pull him in a big hug and you whisper in his ears, gathering your courage.

“I know we just met, but I feel like I’ve known you all my life. I want to see where this could go but I want to take it slow.”

You feel him position his mouth near your ear, making you shiver a bit.

“No problem, m’lady. Everything you just said, I could have said the same thing. However, I just have one question.”

“Shoot.”

“If I do this, is it too fast?” He says, kissing a bit behind your ear. A jolt of heat lances through you.

“N- No, that’s just perfect!” You stammer embarrassedly. He continues down your neck until he’s at the junction between neck and shoulders and then he’s biting. Hard. Just the way you like it. You moan embarrassingly loud at that. It’s been so long since you felt that.

“Ok, I think that’s enough for now.” You say, panting. You have a feeling he will test every single one of your limit in the most delicious of ways. You can’t wait!


	6. Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Mark in the hospital, I had to write a little something to exorcise my fears.

Your hand gently cards through his soft raven locks as he sleeps on his hospital bed. You’re finally alone with him, the others have gone to the cafeteria for coffee and you didn’t want to leave him alone. You’ve had some bad experiences with loved ones in a hospital. (Note: my maternal grandparents died of lung cancer.)

When he fell from his seat, groaning in pain, you were terrified. You didn’t show it much but your insides were twisted with fear and worry. Your heartbeat was so loud in your ears, it was deafening. He’s lucky though. It happened at his mom’s house and she’s a nurse.

You let out a shaky sigh, breaking the heavy silence in the room. Your eyes return to his face and he’s looking at you.

“(Y/N)?” He asks with a raspy voice.

“Right here, Mark, right here.” You whisper through the lump in your throat.

“Are you doing ok?” He asks. You try to keep a brave front at his question, but your face crumples and tears flow from your (e/c) eyes.

“No, I’m not.” You close your eyes, trying hard not to cry and failing. You feel his hand cupping your wet cheek, his thumb brushing away one of your tears. You lean into his comforting touch, reaching with your hand to hold his there and caress it.

“You’re the one on a hospital bed and you’re more worried about me? God, I knew you were selfless but this…” You manage to utter between hiccups.

“Of course I worry, love. If I was in that chair, I’d be out of my mind with worry, because I love you, more than anything.”

“I love you too, Mark. I’m sorry for crying but hospitals bring so many bad memories.”

“I know, love, I have them too. The doctors said I should be ok after the surgery.”

“My head knows that, Mark, but I’m afraid something will go wrong and I’ll be all alone without you.”

“I’ll be fine, love. I’ll come back to you.” He smiles at you. You slip your hand into his, smiling back at him bravely, through your tears.

“I love you, Markimoo.”

“As do I, Lady (Y/N).”

You hear the others come back, so you wipe the tears from your face before they see it.


	7. Worried 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This should be the last chapter that happens in a hospital for a while. I'm sorry, I've been having a fixation on hospitals lately. I was extremely worried for him, so here we are.

You had gotten up feeling crappy but you decided to go to work anyway. You had felt dizzy all day and ate nothing, you had no appetite.

A little after lunch, your boss entered your office, took one good look at your paper-white face and told you to go back home. He even called you a cab and paid for it. He didn't want you driving in the state you were in. You almost fell asleep in the cab, the driver had to tell you you had arrived home. You got out of the car with difficulty, your feet barely leaving the ground. Arriving at the elevator, you thanked God that you didn't have to take the stairs. You unlocked your door and locked it again behind you.

"(Y/N)? Why aren't you at work? Is everything alright?" A sensual voice laced with worry asked from behind you. You turned to greet your raven-haired boyfriend and your dizziness came back full force. Your legs turn to jelly under you and he barely has the time to catch you before you hit the floor. The last thing you hear before darkness engulfs you is your boyfriend's panicked voice calling your name.

* * *

You wake up to the sound of a beeping monitor and muffled steps. You feel a familiar silkiness just beneath your fingers. Instinctively, your fingers begin to card through the silky locks, waking their owner.

"(Y/N)? Come on, babe, open those beautiful (e/c) eyes for me!" You hear the smooth baritone of your love's voice coaxing you out of the darkness. Your eyes open slowly and you wince at the brightness of the lights around you.

His worried face comes into focus.

"Hey." You whisper with a raspy voice.

"Hey." A tear makes its way down his cheek. "You know you really scared me today?"

"Worst jumpscare ever, right?" He lets out a small watery chuckle.

"Don't even joke about that, please."

"Oki. So, what happened? All I remember is getting off the elevator."

"I heard you open the door and lock it behind you. I asked you what you were doing home so early and you just collapsed. I barely had the time to catch you before you fell. You scared the shit out of me, babe. I called for an ambulance and here we are. They did a few test but they think it may be a one-time thing, like low blood pressure."

"Ok, sorry to have scared you, Markimoo."

"Well, at least, we're even now, let's just be really healthy from now on, ok?"

"I'll try to, but I can't make any promises."

"I'll hold you to that." He says with a chuckle. You yawn quite loudly. "It's ok, sleep now, you're safe."

"Love you." You barely have the time to hear him say 'I love you too.' before you're out like a light, a small smile on your face.


	8. Sexual healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, corny title, I know.

You slowly wake up, entwined with your love. You’re both on your left side and you’re spooning him, your right arm around his mid-section. You feel your hand sandwiched between his hand and his bandage and you smile, happy that he’s out and recovering, slowly but surely. You nuzzle his neck tenderly, inhaling the unique scent of his golden skin. You hear him waking up. He hums contentedly, enjoying your nuzzling.

“Hey, beautiful.” He mumbles, still half-asleep.

“Hey, handsome!” You press a close-mouthed kiss to the nape of his neck. A shiver goes through him and he moans happily.

“Oh God, I missed that! I missed you, so much!” He slowly turns around to face you, mindful of his injuries. Then he’s slowly kissing you, gently swirling his tongue around yours. You love his slow, languorous kisses. They made you tingly all over, starting with your core. You knew it couldn’t go any further but you enjoyed every single second of it.

“It’s a shame I can’t use this.” He says as the grinds his length against your center, making you moan needily.

“You’re a cruel, cruel man, Markimoo.” You say, pouting.

“Well, if you ride me, do you think I’d be ok?”

“Tempting as you are, they did say no strenuous activities.”

“Damn! Ah well, it was worth a try!”

“You’ll pay for that later, you know.” You say with a mischievous smile, palming his erect length through his pyjama pants.

“Oh God!” You smile again as you leave him there, panting a bit, a needy look on his handsome face.

“Two can play that game, my dear sir. I’m going to take a shower.” You say in a sing-song voice. He tries his puppy eyes while he’s whining like one.

“Nice try, Markimoo!” You close the door, barely muffling your giggles while you hear him groan dejectedly through the door. You divest yourself of your sleeping clothes and enter the shower. You sigh contentedly as the hot water hit your sensitive skin. You take the bar of floral soap and wash yourself. You rinse the suds off your body then you shampoo your hair. You get out of the shower and dry yourself with one of the fluffy towels available. You grumble when you realize you forgot to take fresh clothes with you. You pick the towel you just used to drape yourself in it. You get out from the bathroom to be greeted with a lovely sight.

A glorious expanse of golden skin, and nothing else marring it except a bandage, awaits you, sprawled on the bed, his length still ready to go. His chocolate eyes pierce you with their smoldering desire. Your nerveless fingers let go of the towel and you have to close your mouth with an audible click. Your traitorous feet lead the way towards the bed. He pats on the bed and you lay beside him.

“I love you, (Y/N), you naughty little minx. You’re so sexy when you ride me, when you’re in control. I need you, love.” He whispers in your ear then bites it just the way you like it, melting your bones into goo. He continues down your neck and collarbones, leaving a few hickeys adorning your otherwise unmarred skin. He takes your hips in his hands and you follow his lead. He positions you just above his length and lets you impale yourself on it. You go slow, mindful of his still healing scar.

“You’ll tell me if it hurts, alright?” You say with a serious but a bit breathless tone.

“Yes, love, I will, I promise.” He says, moaning the last word as you moved him within you. “Oh God, that’s so good!” You pick up speed, little by little until you reach a moderate pace.

“You still alright?” You ask, panting a bit.

“Oh, yes, perfect.” He moans throatily. You continue with your moderate pace until you both come together. Just as his abdominal muscles clench, he winces a bit.

“Are you ok?” You ask worriedly.

“I’m fine, I swear, it just pulled a little but not enough to really hurt me.”

“You better not be lying to me, otherwise you’ll make me feel guilty.”

“I assure you, I’m fine, love.” You sigh and lay back down beside him. “Thank you for indulging me, love.”

“You’re welcome, Markimoo.”


	9. Danger in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for being at knife-point and/or helpless, no rape, I promise.

Late at night, you’re still awake and he’s fast asleep, softly snoring, golden limbs splayed out over his part of the bed. You let out a sigh. Damn insomnia! Might as well get up, you know it’s no use when you’re like this. You make sure not to disturb him. He’s been so tired lately, let him have his sleep. You pick up your phone from the bedside table, slip on a warm pair of socks and tiptoe downstairs.

You catch an episode on your favourite channel on the TV. It’s so quiet in the apartment, you hear every single sound. So it’s no wonder that you hear the crinkling sound of a window breaking in the next room. You hold your breath, praying that you heard wrong. A second crinkling sound, as if someone was stepping on broken glass confirms your fears. Someone broke in and you were only a few feet from them!

TRIGGER WARNING starts here!

You get up from the couch, trying to be as silent as humanly possible. You try to get up the stairs but the burglar manages to catch you before. You barely have the time to scream before he puts his hand on your mouth, silencing you. You see the light of the TV reflected on the knife’s blade. He then puts it to your neck, warning you to be silent and to stop struggling. Your heart’s in your throat, beating loudly in your ears. You’re fucking terrified. He leads you back to the couch and starts tying you down with rope and silencing you with a gag. He then surveys out the living room with a satisfied smirk. ‘Jackpot!’ you hear him whisper. You spot Mark stepping down from the stairs, with a baseball bat. You stay silent and stop looking at him. You don’t want to give his position away. You keep your eyes closed and try to calm your breathing. You marvel at how silent Mark is, you don’t even hear him. Then all you hear is a violent thwack and the burglar crumples to the floor. He comes to untie you and he ties the burglar instead, so that, even if he wakes up, he can’t move. He comes back to you.

“Are you OK, (y/n)?”

You nod, not trusting your voice. And then he just hugs you so hard and you feel his heart beating so fast. You don’t even realize that you’re crying until you are shaking so hard, your head hits his chin and you bite the inside of your cheeks. The coppery flavour inside your mouth grounds you. Your sobs are slowly calming down.

“Thank God you were there. I don’t know what could have happened if you hadn’t been.”

He just hugs you harder, shaking. He pushes his nose into your neck, just inhaling your scent. Your hear him mumble against your skin.

“Oh my god, I was so scared! What if I hadn’t heard you? What if he had…?” He chokes back a sob.

“I’m ok, babe, I’m ok. You got him before he could do anything other than scaring the crap out of me.” You turn in his arms so you’re facing him and you hug him back.

Suddenly, you both hear a groan coming from the burglar. You slowly let go of your boyfriend, your eyes never leaving the intruder. You take your phone and dial 9-1-1. You describe the situation to the operator. She asks if someone is hurt and you mention that the burglar got hit but is conscious now and stable. She says that she’s sending the police and an ambulance in about 15 to 20 minutes since the situation is under control. You hang up and sigh.

“15 to 20 minutes.”

“Better than I expected.”

He stays standing over the burglar, staring at him, his expression unreadable, to the untrained eye. You’ve known him for years and you can read him like an open book. You knew that he barely contained his violence and that it wouldn’t take much to make him lose control.

You get up slowly and you go sit on a chair right beside him. You nuzzle his hand gently just to remind him that everything’s alright. You look up to his deep brown eyes and you see that he’s less tense, less prone to violent urges. You smile up at him and you gentle press a kiss to his hand. He cups your cheek tenderly and you lean into his comforting touch.

You leap up in fright when you hear a knock on the door and a stern voice shouting “police!” through your apartment door. You go open the door so they can enter. They take the burglar into custody then take both your statements about the incident. They are quick and efficient about everything so, inside an hour, they’re gone.

TRIGGER WARNING ends here.

The minute you close the door behind them, strong arms encircle you from behind, freezing you in terror. You force yourself to calm down, it’s only Mark, not the burglar. He senses your tension and lets go immediately.

“Dammit, I’m such a fucking idiot!” He starts muttering, beating himself up over it, his head bowed low.

“No, it’s ok. I can’t live in constant fear, I have to get through it.” You go up to him and take his face between your hands

“Look at me.” You ask him softly. He reluctantly meets your (e/c) eyes.

“I love you. You didn’t know that he grabbed me from behind like this. It’s ok.”

With his head bowed, you’re just at the right height to kiss him, so you do. You coax him slowly, your tongue gently seeking his. He gives in, tenderly and lovingly staking his claim on your mouth. His hands come tangling themselves in your (h/c) hair, one hand cupping the nape of your neck, the other caressing the back of your head. You melt in his embrace, your hands linking behind his neck. You deepen the kiss as your hands lose themselves in his floof of raven hair. He moans in your mouth, sending a tendril of heat through your core. He breaks the kiss and starts peppering tender kisses along your jaw and neck, leaving electricity dancing along your skin. He gently pushes you against the door behind you, taking your hands, lacing your fingers together and lifting your hands above your head, pinning them there as he ravages your mouth. A rush of heat blooms in your core, making you moan his name. Suddenly, his hands are touching everywhere or so it seems to you in your light-headed state.

He then tenderly lifts you in his arms, bridal style. He transports you to the bedroom and gently lays you down on the bed. He slowly divests himself from his sleeping clothes (boxers and a t-shirt), revealing his erect length. He shimmies up the bed, a feline grace in his movements, leaving your mouth dry as you stare, transfixed, at his sexiness. The smirk on his face awakens your hunger and you lunge for him, taking him by surprise and flipping him on the bed so he’s pinned beneath you.

“My turn.” You say determinedly. You catch his eyes and the lust there undoes you. You kiss him fiercely and he groans into your mouth. His hands find your nipples and start playing with them. You bite his lower lip, just enough to leave a mark, but not enough to break the skin. You then start peppering kisses and nips down his chest, leaving him a panting mess. You send him a mischievous glance and continue on his hips and down his thighs, avoiding his aching need. He whines desperately and starts begging.

“Please… (Y/N)… I need… Aah…” His eyes roll back in his head as you engulf his length inside your mouth. You continue swirling your tongue around him as you suck and he tells you that if you continue, it won’t be very long. 

You let go of him and go up to ravage his mouth. His hand slips between your legs and teases your clit, tingles going up your spine, leaving you light-headed. He flips you over and starts worshipping your body, hitting all the right spots. He starts swirling his tongue around your clit, pumping his fingers in your core, angling his fingers to relentlessly caress the spot inside you that makes you see stars.

As you begin to approach the fireworks, he stops and licks his fingers, the heat smoldering in his chocolate eyes as you look, dazed, at him. He lifts your legs to be able to hit a better angle and he enters you with a contented groan. It doesn’t take long for him to find the pace that sends you both flying over the edge. He falls beside you and his strong arms are around you protectively and you fall asleep, exhausted and finally feeling safe.


End file.
